Bringing you Into My Life
by rinshark
Summary: Nitori Aiichirou finds a homeless Iwatobi Highschool girl, outside of the Samezuka gates. He doesn't want to leave her alone, so he got permission to keep her in his dorm, only for the few days. Rin isn't happy at all to see this random girl. But once he learns about her past, after a terrible tragedy strikes, he opens up to her and they become really close... (Edited)
1. Let Me Stay

Nitori Aiichirou is coming back from the Samezuka indoor pool after a self practice. He is determined to get better with time to impress his roommate and sempai, Matsuoka Rin. His time with the freestyle improved just a little. Also, his breaststroke time also improved slightly.

He sighs with a dry towel on his head to keep his head dry because of the snow. It is mid January and a little warm for it to be snowing. Not warm as in 50°, but not cold enough to snow. The grey haired boy chuckles to himself. If he keeps up this training every day or 2, he could get as good as Rin by early spring.

As he reaches the dorms, he notices someone or something, in front of the Samezuka gate. This person isn't wearing a jacket, and must be freezing! Aiichirou's kind heart gets the best of him as he runs over to the gate as quick as he can. To his surprise, a girl with long brown hair, with a Iwatobi Highschool uniform on, is standing there. Her eyes look dark and emotionless. Her cheeks are red from the cold. He runs up to her and puts his jacket over her. Her shoulders feel a little boney.

"Hey? Are you okay?", Aiichirou asks. The girl looks at him as if she didn't notice him before. She looks away. Aiichirou doesn't really care anymore. "Hey, come with me. I will ask if you can stay with me." She looks at him and nods as he slowly leads her to Samezuka. Sadly, he has to get permission from the dorm headmaster which is a teacher working late.

When he enters the double doors, he leads her to a room on the left when they walk in. It says, "Dorm Supervisor", on the name plate on the door. He hesitantly knocks on the door. The person who answers is smiling at first but then it turns into a shocked look. "Nitori-kun? What are you doing?" He scans the girl before reverting his eyes back to Aiichirou.

"Um.. Sensei... I found this girl in front of the gate. She looked cold and hungry. She wouldn't move so I... Um want to let her stay on my dorm...", Aiichirou explains. The man takes off his glasses and sighs before putting them back on. " You know this is a all male boarding school right? If she stays here, trouble could be caused..."

Aiichirou shows agony in his eyes. He doesn't want to leave this girl alone! What if she doesn't have a home?! The man shakes his head. "I guess I can somehow work this out, but I will ask her a few questions first." The man looks at the girl who looks a little dazed.

"Do you actually attend Iwatobi Highschool?" The girl nods.

"You are a second year?" Then girl nods.

"Do you have parents I can contact or a family member?" The girl shakes her head.

"Do you have a home?" The girl shakes her head.

The man nods his head. "She can stay. I will try to allow this with the school tomorrow. But, I need a few more questions alone." Aiichirou nods his head in excitement. He felt bad of the girl. She said she didn't have a home... That is a little harsh and must be difficult. No wonder why the teacher gave in.

In the room, the man asks more questions.

"You can tell me anything. This won't get out to anyone but me and a few other teachers. So, I will begin, what happened to your home?"

The girl looks down. "It was taken... I was evicted... I had no money to pay it off... Even after I sold everything..." She speaks with a quiet voice.

"How long have you been homeless?"

"5 days... The only thing I have is my school bag."

"Have you bathed or ate?"

"I had enough money to go to a hot spring around here... But, I wouldn't eat... I haven't had a scrap of food in days... I feel even too weak to stand right now... I can barely sleep... No one even notices me in my class... You are the first person I told this too... Please... Don't tell students..."

The man looks struck in the heart. "Of course... You may stay. But a fair warning, this boy has a dorm mate, so i caution you. Other than that, in will contact Iwatobi Highschool tomorrow and let them know you will be out of school for the next few days. You need to get your energy back up. But, for tonight take a shower, get something to eat, and get some sleep. And may I ask your name?"

"Mizushima Mei..."

The man nods and smiles. "Thank you for answering the questions. You may be off to the dorm." Mei nods and meets Aiichirou back outside if the door. He smiles. "Let's be off!" Mei smiles and follows him to the second floor.

They arrive at the dorm, 210. When the door is opened, a desk light is turned on and a boy with reddish, purpleish hair is studying. Aiichirou suddenly remembered that Rin was his roommate... He is screwed. He tiptoes in and a loud creak is heard. Rin turns around and his crimson eyes widen.

"Ai... What the hell?", he says quietly. Aiichirou stands in front of Mei. "Rin-sempai, um... This is Mizushima Mei. She was wandering outside of the gate, and she is homeless... The dorm supervisor let her stay here." Rin stands in surprise.

"Why the hell would she...", he says out loud. Mei already feels rejected and hurt about this... She bows. " I'm sorry for wasting your time... I will just leave.." Aiichirou stares at her and can't get any words out. Rin instantly feels bad so he calls out, "Oi! You... Can stay here... I guess..." Mei turns around and her eyes light up. She can actually have a home...


	2. Sleepover?

Warning: Rin has a bit of a potty mouth as you all know.

Matsuoka Rin is still a little pissed that there is a girl living in the dorm. Now he has to watch what he does in front of her... He can't get dressed out of the bathroom. He doesn't know this girl. Who the hell wants some girl why he doesn't know, living with them? It's insane! But, for Aiichirou's sake, he will be nice.

Rin can tell he really likes her. For the past few days, he made sure Mizushima got enough food. He even brought her a outfit that she can wear during the day. He offers to wash her clothes downstairs for her. Mizushima however would like to do that herself. The things he can't help her with, is her own emotional problems, the fact she is homeless and he doesn't know why, and having to sleep on the floor. There isn't any futons in the dorms, so she sleeps up against the wall in the right of the desks.

Rin is curious about her past, but he doesn't want to mention would like to be as friendly a possible. Even Rin isn't that mean to be mean like a bastard. That isn't in his nature. So, he will cope.

It is Saturday afternoon, and Rin is going to Haruka's house for a sleepover tonight along with Makoto. Aiichirou was invited but he doesn't want to leave Mei along. He is pacing back and forth wondering what he will do.

"Nitori-kun, you an go ahead. I will be fine here alone.", Mei says for the fifth time. Aiichirou looks at her. " But why? You only just got here and you didn't even fully regain your energy. You said you still felt weak right? How can I leave you here?"

Rin scoffs and grabs a duffel bag to begin packing a pair of black pajama pants and a grey tank top. "Why can't she just come with us? She said she was in class 2-B. That's the same class as them. They could know her. Even though it is a pain in the ass, they won't mind." Mei was a little hurt by that statement, but she nods her head.

Aiichirou's blue eyes lit up. "Really Mizu-chan? You would go?!" Mei nods again. Aiichirou hugs her and cheers. Rin puts his bag over his shoulders. "I guess I will can call them to ask them." Rin sighs and takes out his phone to dial Haruka's number. He better pick up the phone because Rin wants to get there as soon as possible.

"Hello?", a muffled voice says. Haruka always sounds like he is dying.

"Yo Haru. I have a quick question for you."

"I'm listening..." Haruka sounds impatient. Like he has anything else to do...

"Did you know a girl from your class named Mizushima Mei?"

The phone goes silent. Rin waits a minute before saying something.

"Haru? Hello?!"

"Rin... Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She was outside while it was snowing one night and Ai saw her and took her in. She has been sleeping here ever since."

"So, Mei is okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Why you sound so hurt about this?"

"She was... N-No. Never mind..."

"Oi Haru? You okay? In was just going to ask you if it was okay if Mizushima, comes with us. Ai doesn't want to leave her hear alone."

"Yeah. Of course..."

"Thanks Haru. We will be there in a few."

Rin hangs up the phone. He turns to Mei. "Do you know who Nanase Haruka is?" Her eyes suddenly become a little strained. But she nods her head. She doesn't say anything though. Aiichirou looks at Rin and jumps in front of him. "Well?! Can she go?!"

Rin flinches back. "Yeah and back the hell up!" Aiichirou does just that and smiles towards Mei.

"Isn't that great?!" Mei nods. She is looking down like she is sad. Aiichirou tilts his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mei snaps out of it. She smiles a fake looking smile, and nods. Aiichirou jumps up and down like a happy school girl. Rin shakes his head and sighs. 'Ai has a lot of energy today...', Rin says to himself. 'This is going to be a long day...'

Suddenly, he feels a pinch in his lip. "Ow! Damn it!" He bit his lip. And with his sharp teeth, it hurts even more.

"Rin-sempai? What happened?" Aiichirou says while carefully examiling Rin's bleeding lip. 'Damn he is close again!' Rin steps back and quickly runs into the bathroom. He grabs a few strips of toilet paper to but over his lip. He walks back into the main room.

"I bit my lip! It hurts like a hell! Damn it!"

You must be really angry!" Aiichirou starts laughing. Rin glares at Aiichirou and then Mei starts to laugh as well. He can't yell at a girl, but then, he realizes how funny it actually is. So, he joins. They all laugh together like old friends in a reunion. They laugh and laugh until it is time to leave for the sleepover...

A/N: I'm working with someone on archive on our own named rinshark. We made this together. So if you prefer o read it there go ahead!


	3. Taunt that Sets Him Off

Mei finally gets a hang of herself. And waits for Nitori to get ready. But as he does, a small headache sprouts in Mei's head. Her vision gets a little fuzzy and she stumbles slightly to the side. They two boys don't notice her because they are talking. But, she doesn't know why she feels this way all of a sudden. After a few minutes, the headaches subside and she feels fine.

A small knock is heard on the door. "Ah! I got it!", Aiichirou yells. He runs over to the door and turns the handle slightly. He peaks out the door and his eyes widen. "D-Dorm Supervisor? What are you doing here?" The man steps in and sighs as he looks at Mei. He takes off his glasses and look through the lenses.

"I'm afraid, Miss. Mizushima, you will have to exit the school at once." Her eyes widen with shock but she can't mutter a word. The words are lumped in her throat. Nitori looks at her and turns to the man. "But why?! She isn't bothering anyone!", Nitori goes in the defense for Mei's sake.

"The school board heard of her staying here past the times visitors can. 2pm to 2am. I fought for you and told them your situation, but they still want you out. I'm sorry...", the man apologizes.

Mei looks down to the floor. She has no response to what the man had just said. She doesn't know what to say. She has thought she could stay there with no trouble. But forgetting the fact that this school is a all boys boarding school...

Rin has mixed emotions as the man walks out. He is sort of happy that a girl won't be living there anymore. But, yet, where does she live? Why did she stay here in the first place? And, why would Nitori bring a random girl in here like he knew her? He practically knew her name... So many questions Rin has but is afraid to ask her at the moment.

Nitori notices Mei looks sad. "Ah! Mizu-chan... Where are you going to go now?" Nitori asked a dumb question. How is she supposed to know? Nitori realizes he asked a stupid question and looks over at the setting sun. Mei looks up again and smiles as if nothing happened.

"We should get to Haru's house.", she says. Rin flinches and nods. 'Did she just say Haru? Why did she call him that? Does she know him?', Rin asks himself. Nitori smiles and grabs the twos arms. " And, weeeerrreeee offfff!"

Nitori sprints down the hall while gripping Mei and Rin's wrist. They are flying along with him. Mei is having trouble catching her breath. But she somehow copes with the pain in her lungs.

They finally arrive Haruka's door. They knock on the door. "Oi Haru! Open up!", Rin yells. They wait a few seconds before the door slides open and Makoto's head pops out. He smiles and opens the door all the way. "Welcome!", Makoto says with a grin in his face. Rin sighs. "Makoto you look scary. What the hell?" Makoto flinches as he realized what he was doing.

"Ah! It's nothing! Come in! Haru is in the bathroom." They all nod and sept in. They take off their shoes and enter the living room. Makoto has barely tea made on the table of all of them. Mei looks around the familiar interior. It smells of mackerel. There is a apron neatly folded on the table. Just as she remembers...

When Haruka finally makes a appearance, he flinches at the sight of Mei. He can tell she is suffering on the inside. She already looks tired and worn out like she can faint any minute. Even though she was sheltered, she still must feel like crap.

When he sits down next to Mei, Rin starts to talk after he takes a sip of his tea. "So Haru! What's up?" Haruka sighs. 'So classic...' "Obviously nothing Rin. You just got here and I am talking to you."

"Oh come on Haru! Don't be a stick in the mud! You're the one who invited us." Rin glances at Mei who looks a little out of it. But he doesn't take much notice.

"Well, I guess most of us were invited and someone just tagged along.", Rin chuckles. Haruka get enraged and stands. So fast that he moves the table slightly. He keeps his head looking down so they can't see his strained facial expression. Makoto immediately realizes of course.

"Rin, that wasn't nice at all... I think you hurt Haruka's feelings."

"Huh? What? How does saying something about Mizushima, affect Haru in anyway? It was only a joke." Nitori steps in.

"Well sempai, maybe Nanase-kun knows Mizu-chan?" Haruka exits the room. Mei stands as well. "Um... Can you direct me to the bathroom?" Makoto nods and smiles. "It's right down that hall behind you." Mei nods. "Thanks." Rin scoffs. Makoto glares at Rin but he doesn't notice...

Me in doesn't really go to the bathroom. She looks for Haruka. She looks around. She finds him in his bedroom laying on his bed. She closes the door and Haruka flinches up. "Mei? What's wrong?" Haruka sits up in his bed. She sits on his bed and suddenly gets something caught in her throat. She coughs a few times. Haruka rubs her back to comfort her.

"You haven't been feeling well lately... And now you don't live anywhere... What are you going to do?', Haruka asks. Mei's coughing subsides and she sighs. " I- I don't know... I have been so afraid and lonely... With my house taken away, and starving... It ruined my life... I just want to live with you again... Please... Onii-chan..."


	4. Pain

A/N: Just a warning, there is going to be a lot of events happening in this chapter. Let me know if you liked the set up at the end.

Haruka hugs his adoptive younger sister. They may be in the same year, but she is a few months younger. She always feels safe while in her brothers arms. He would always be there for her, no matter what. But that was back then...

Haruka notices Mei's heart is racing and her face is red. She actually feels a little warm. Haruka sighs. "I think you should rest for the day. You are sick... And you can live here... Mom and dad left yesterday, so you are safe here." Mei looks up at Haruka. She nods and buries her face into his shirt. She clutches his shirt rather tightly as she slowly falls asleep in his arms after 2 minutes or so. Haruka sets her down on the bed and covers her up. He also turns on a fan to keep her cool, while opening the windows a crack.

He quietly exits the room while leaving the door open so air can come in. He quickly runs through the house grabbing a cloth from the kitchen and making it wet and running back. All while passing the guests in the front room. He places the cloth on Mei's forehead and finally sighs in relief. 'She should be fine for now...', Haruka thinks to himself while looking back at Mei who is soundly sleeping. He walks out of the room and joins the 3 others in the room.

They all give Haruka a weird look. "Um... What were you doing Haru? And where is Mizushima?", Rin asks.

"She was feeling sick so she is resting.", Haruka mutters. Makoto immediately knows what he means, and yet, Aiichirou and Rin, don't.

"Why would she come of she isn't feeling well?", Rin scoffs. "I mean who does that?" Haruka looks away. He is disgusted that his friend has no consideration for other people and he doesn't show a sign of consent. Nitori jumps in.

"Maybe that is why she didn't want to come in the first place. Remember Rin-sempai? She said she didn't want to get in our way." Haruka looks at Aiichirou.

"So you mean, she was already sick huh...", Haruka quietly says. He looks down at the tea he is drinking. Suddenly, he isn't really in the mood for this sleepover. He wants Mei to recover without ruckus from others. But it wouldn't be right to cancel like this, unless...

The front door slams open and Nagisa with Rei barge into the door with their sleeping bags. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Rin-chan! Ai-chan! We have arrived!", Nagisa screams.

Haruka gets a headache. But he runs off into his room to check on Mei. It looks like she heard the noise because her eyes are twitching and her breathing is hard. He sighs and takes the cloth off of her head, runs to the bathroom, soaks it, wrings it out, then places it on her head again. She must feel terrible right now. "Her fever has risen...", Haruka says to himself after feeling her head again. It could be well over 102° right now. He doesn't have any medicine... 'Damn it', he thinks.

He quickly texts Makoto.

[I need to run to the pharmacy. Mei needs medicine. Her fever has risen. 102°... She is breathing really fast and hard. She needs the medicine... She can be sick for weeks if I don't act now... Can you stall for me? I really didn't want Nagisa and Rei here...]

Within a few seconds he texts back.

[Nagisa is screaming out here for you to come back... This will be tough but, you know... Take your time Haru. I'm sure she needs it. (´･ω･`) 人(´･ω･`) ]

Haruka smiles and grabs his winter jacket and a scarf. He wraps it around his neck and exits out the back door. Snow covers the ground as the moonlight shines on it. He quickly walks through the cold winter night to get the the pharmacy down the street.

When he enters, he quickly browses through the store for some Tylenol Cold and Flu. It isn't much but it is the only way he can help her. She always got sick when she was little. Countless fevers and colds made her body frail and weak. He always made sure Mei would get what she needs until she was forced to move out for reasons Haruka hated and it haunted him his whole life.

As he pays for it and exits the store, he gets a text on his phone, that makes his whole body shiver.

[Mei needs a doctor. Her fever is over 104° and she won't wake up!]

Haruka bolts. He can't risk Mei's health like his parents did... 7 years ago. Before they went to work over seas, they had done something so vile that got on Haruka's last nerve... Haruka must push it out of his mind... He realized he had slipped. In an instant, his side is bursting in pain. But he stands despite the pain. He has to get to Mei! But, as he is slowly crossing the street, a large light blinds his vision, and he can't see anything after that.

* * *

Makoto is panicking. He doesn't know what to do. Nagisa, and Rei are freaking out more than they need to. Mei's hand fell over the bedside. It is obvious she is unconscious. Her breathing is hard. What if she dies?! Makoto shakes his head.

Rin glances at Makoto who is looking really nervous. "Oi. Don't worry. I'm sure she will be fine! I mean, its just a fever." Makoto glares at Rin.

"Just a fever... Yeah right... If you know her, you would be as horrified as I am..." Makoto explains. Rin flinches back. "Calm down..." Makoto gets enraged.

"You know, if you never ran your mouth, or if you two never came,", he points at Nagisa and Rei, "Mei wouldn't be like this! A normal sleepover is what we wanted! Not a wild house!" The whole house goes silent. Nagisa and Rei exit the room in shame. Aiichirou stands motionless. He doesn't really understand what is going on. But when he hears sirens speed past Haruka's house, Makoto panics.

He flips open his phone and calls Haruka.

[...] This phones service has been-

Makoto tries again.

Same message...

And again...

Same thing...

Makoto drops his phone. He picks up Mei and puts a jacket on her. He kneels down on the floor and let's Mei's body fall onto his back. When she is secure, he picks her up. He runs out of the house without a coat. He is wearing a large sweater that his mother made him, so he should be warm enough. He leaves Aiichirou with Nagisa, Rei and Rin, but, Rin becomes worried. So he decides to follow Makoto.

Makoto is running in the direction he heard the sirens go. Nearby the pharmacy Haruka has went to. Then when the pharmacy comes into view, he stops in despair. Ambulance and police. A stray car that is crooked in the middle of the road. And then he spots, Gou?

Makoto runs over to Gou who is standing there motionless. Her eyes look horrified even though she can't see anything in the thick snow.

"Gou?!", Makoto hears Rin yell. "What happened here?!" Gou starts to cry and she runs into her brothers arms.

"It's Haruka-sempai... He was crossing the street and... And..." Makoto doesn't need to hear anymore. He slowly walks over to the ambulance van, pushing past the people in his way. When he reaches the scene, his heart stops.

Blood covers the white snow on the sidewalk next to the road. Cracked ice centers the scene with blood seeped into the small cracks. A small Tylenol bottle is crushed next to the tire of the van. Ambulance is loading someone into the van. Makoto quickly runs over to the back of the van. His heart stops...

"Haru...ka..." Makoto whispers. The stretcher... Haruka lays on it. A oxygen mask covers his face. He looks pale and dead...

I felt like I was hit with a large hammer in my head. When I hit the ground, small shards of ice pierce my back. A unbearable pain shoots up my back as I finally stop rolling across the thick ice in the road. Flashing images go though my head, like how other says, happens before you die. Images of your life. My mother, my father my grandmother, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Makoto, and Mei...

But I realize, if I die here, Mei will be left alone... I can't have that... I have to live for Mei... Even if that means giving up any part of my body... Or anything I own... For Mei...

Makoto is riding in the van. The man offered to help Mei with her fever overnight. But Haruka is another story... After what the man had told him, it's like there is no hope. Too much blood loss... It all was like a blur in Makoto's mind. This simple night, turned into a bloodbath.

"Um... Excuse me... What are the chances of Haruka living...?"

The man sighs and shakes his head. "Very little... He as lost a lot of blood and it took a while to get it to stop. He has a extreme head injury. And internal bleeding is possible. We need to operate on him immediately. A blood transplant is needed most definitely, if he doesn't pass before the operation..."

Makoto looks down at his feet. This all happened when Haruka just wanted to buy medicine for Mei... Why did this have to happen? Just for a simple thing...


	5. All Alone

Haruka's Point Of View

I faintly remember the distant sounds of sirens coming towards me. I couldn't feel anything at all. The pain slowly faded away after I was hit. The cars headlights were blinking and screeching. The driver of the car comes out and is screaming in my face something I can't comprehend. It is a teenage male... Maybe my age? I don't know... I don't care...

My head is facing the left side of the road. I can see Gou mortified as she stands there, crying my name. But she can't cross the street as a truck comes into view, blocking Gou. Someone wraps something tightly around my arms, legs and my abdomen. The blood feels as if it stopped... But, it flows out again...

I am lifted onto a stretcher, and slowly pushed into the ambulance truck. Makoto and Mei... Come I to view. Mei is on Makoto's back, out of it. Makoto looks at my body with a terrified gaze. The man and Makoto begin to talk, as I lay there, wondering what happened to me?

My insides felt as if they were bleeding, but no pain... My brain felt scrambled... No pain... I see blood surrounding my body... No pain... No pain at all is felt... I think, I had died.

* * *

Makoto, Rin, Gou, Nagisa, Rei, and Aiichirou are anxiously waiting for a response from the doctor who took Haruka in. They are waiting outside of his private room, twiddling their thumbs, in utter silence. Gou is crying. She hasn't stopped since she witnessed the crash. Rin is holding her tightly to comfort her. Makoto glances at Mei. She was already given a quick treatment. She was given medicine that should lower her fever, but it will make her tired over time. Nagisa and Rei aren't saying a word. They already feel guilty for coming to Haruka's house without permission. Aiichirou, is just sad about the whole situation.

Makoto thinks back to when he had met Mei. 7 years ago... While he was still in elementary school. Haruka had told him he got a new sister. She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair and amber eyes stood out a lot. She was shy but quick to make friends with Makoto. This was after Rin left for Australia, so he shouldn't know her.

Makoto, Haruka, and Mei, would always meet up for lunch and walk home together after they got off the train. But only a year had passed before Mei changed completely. She moved out of Haruka's house and lived completely alone and couldn't see Haruka again. His parents would lock the doors and took Haruka everywhere they went. Even at school, they made Haruka change classes to make them separate. Mei was so confused and depressed for years. Only Makoto could be there.

In truth, he loved her and wanted to stay with her forever. However, things happened and it couldn't be done. Because of what happened, Mei and Makoto have been closer than ever.

The reason why Haruka hasn't spoken to Mei, even though his parents weren't around, was because of his grandma. Obviously she didn't know that Haruka's parents didn't like Mei. But she swore to tell his parents if she saw Mei around Haruka. When his grandma died of an illness, Mei didn't even know... It was her grandma too. She had no idea about her illness or nothing like that. She found out months later because Haruka's parents stayed with him for 7 months. Then when they left, she found out from Makoto and visited the grave...

All of this comes back as a blur to Makoto because it was so long ago. He really wants to know why Haruka's parents hate Mei so much. They adopted her when she was 10. It is their own daughter. Such terrible things were done to Mei because of her parents... But no one but Haruka and her know why.

The door opens and a few doctors exit the room Haruka is in. One of them remain standing in front of the 7 teenagers. His face looks saddened as the door closes behind him. Rin speaks up first in the silence.

"How is Haru? Please tell me he is okay...", Rin says in a hushed voice. The man looks away.

"Luckily, his injures weren't as serious as we thought.", the doctor smiles. Rin's face looks dumbfounded as well as everyone else's. "He will be out for a while. Maybe a few days. He didn't have any internal bleeding. He has quite a severe concussion so he should be dazed for a while. Hmm... He also had a banged up hip. But from the report, it stayed he was hit on the opposite side. It was a little strange but noting to worry about. It will be healed up by the time he gets out of here."

Makoto's eyes soften and he looks down at Mei who is soundly sleeping at his side. Surely she will be shocked to find out about Haruka. But hopefully, she will be happy that she is with Haruka again. Being homeless for a week, should have taken a big toll on her immune system. So, Makoto is sure Haruka will take good care of Mei.

Before the doctor leaves he says one more thing. "Ah yes, we of course had to contact Nanase-kuns parents. They said his mother will be in town by tomorrow." The doctor leaves at that. Makoto's heart starts to pound. Now, Mei won't even get to spend time with Haruka...

* * *

When Mei opens her eyes, she knows she isn't in Haruka's house. She scans around the area. A long hallway on both sides. A single door sits in front of her. It has a name plate that she can't depict.

Something is directly next to her. When she looks, Makoto sits there, sleeping while leaning his head on Mei. His silent breathing couldn't be heard from miles away. Mei squints her eyes to attempt to read the letters on the name plate. "Nanase Haruka". Those words, made Mei cry out. Her silent cry causes Makoto to flinch and snap open his eyes.

He sees Mei crying and he instantly goes into big brother mode. He hugs her very gently and doesn't let go. He let's her cry. She doesn't even know what is going on. Is it a dream? No it was reality. She can feel the warmth of Makoto as she cries onto his shirt. He has always been there for her...

Late at night, she would arrive at his doorstep, crying because she was afraid to be alone. She lived alone after Haruka's parents forced her to move out. She wasn't that far away from Makoto's house. Makoto's parents allowed her to stay the night when ever she felt the need to.

Makoto would make sure she ate something before going to bed. Just in case she didn't before she left to come to his house. It always worried Makoto. The fact that Mei had been all alone for years. And now, she doesn't have a place to live. He wonders what Mei will do now, that he brother is in the hospital, and her parents are coming back... Where will she go? What will she do? Will she stay in the hospital with Haruka despite his parents? Or leave?

Many questions laid out in Makoto's mind that he can't answer until he sees it himself... All he can do now, is watch the sun set, as he hold Mei in his arms...

A/N: Make sure you let me know if I'm going to fast with this please :-) Should I slow it down or keep it at this pace? I'm not planing on making this a long one like my other fanfics.


	6. Scars of the Past

When Mei calms down, she hears distant footsteps coming closer and closer. She recognized the sound instantly. She still isn't in shape to move, but she tries to stand anyway. "Makoto... I have to go..." She slowly stands up and attempts to walk away. But she stumbles and falls. It catches Makoto off guard so he couldn't catch her. She hits the ground with a loud thump. She feels helpless and afraid.

Makoto quickly tries to help her up. But she can't stand. Her legs are too weak. Her fever seems to have gone up again too. Makoto can feel her pulsing body heat when he gently grabs her arm sleeve. She is breathing heavily again and her eyes looks dazed and confused.

"Mei... You need help..." Makoto says in a calm voice. He can't really keep calm when Mei is getting a fever again though. However, his arm rolled up her sleeve, revealing...

"Wha... What are these Mei?!", Makoto panics as he spots multiple scars all over Mei's arm. She is too weak to pull her arm away. She looks down to the floor.

"That is a result of me seeing Haruka after I moved... Things were thrown at me an-" She is stopped mid sentence because she hears the steps get even closer. A shadow appears in the distance. A woman shorter than Makoto, comes into view. Her hair is long and dark. Her eyes are a dark green. A clear resemblance is saw between this woman and Haruka.

Mei panics and attempts to stand once again. Makoto is on the defense. He knows Mei doesn't like her mother for various reasons she didn't want to tell him. Even if this is his best friends mother, he will protect Mei. Verbally. He is sure Haruka's mother won't lay a hand on Mei here.

When the woman spots Mei, her face gets a disgusted look on her face. She averts her gaze to Makoto and smiles. Haruka's mother doesn't look anything like some evil witch from a fairy tale. She looks like one of the princesses. Beautiful...

"Hello Tachibana-kun! It has been a while!", she says in a sarcastic sounding voice. Makoto isn't impressed. Her gaze kept turning towards Mei and back at him. Makoto can tell she wants something from Mei. Or she wants to hurt her in some way. Makoto just ignores her and turns to Mei. He scoops her up in his arms and slowly walks away from the women.

She chuckles behind him. Makoto thinks it is strange how she isn't panicking over Haruka in the hospital. When Makoto hears the door slam, he sighs. As he walks, he looks down at Mei. Her face is flushed and her body heat is exceeding normalcy. Her breathing is heavy as well... He decides he is going to take her to his house tonight...

* * *

Rin is gazing out the dorm room window. His crimson eyes look pained. Gou finally went home. She cried for hours over Haruka and the traumatizing things she saw. Even after the doctor said he was going to be okay, she still cried. He would be at home right now... But he wants to give Gou some time alone.

The dorm door opens and Nitori walks in. He looks sad just like Rin. Nitori flinches and attempts a smile. But it won't work. Rin still gazes out the window, wondering what is ahead of him. Especially Haruka. What will happen with him? Will he make a full recovery in time for the swimming season? 'What the hell am I thinking?! I shouldn't be focused on that right now... I need to focus on Haru's recovery...,'

Rin sighs and it sends a trigger to Nitori to cheer him up a little. "Um... Rin's senpai? I'm sure Nanase-kun will get better. I mean, he has Mizu-chan! I'm sure she can help him in his recovery process. He even has all of us!" Rin's gaze doesn't revert away from the window.

'Yeah that may be true... But I can't rely on helpfulness to just heal someone. Only time can tell... But I guess I should try to look happy so I won't worry Ai...' Rin turns and smiles at Aiichirou. He shows his white shark like teeth. Aiichirou obtains a large smile on his face and blushes.

Even if Rin is feeling fake emotions right now, he still wants to keep his roommate happy, for his last few months as a 2nd year.

* * *

Nagisa and Rei walked home together. They remained silent the while walk back. It is abnormal but, they have nothing to say to each other. They don't blame each other for what happened, but they have nothing to say...

"Do you thing Haruka-sempai will be okay?", Rei nervously asked after at least 15 minutes of silence. Nagisa stops and looks up at Rei with sad pink eyes.

" I... I think he will! Haru-chan will never give up!", Nagisa says in a very confident tone. Although he really doesn't know what is going to happen with Haruka...

* * *

Makoto had decided to bring Mei to his house. It has been a long day for her. And she surely wants to know what happened to her brother...

When her arrived at his house, Ren and Ran greeted him at the door. "Onii-chan! W-" Ran stops mid sentence she she spots Mei wrapped in Makoto's arms. The two show deep concern on their faces as they run to get their mother. When his mother's face comes into view, her eyes widen.

She quickly tends to Mei who still has a fever. She sets her up in the guest room. A spare bed was already in there when the 3 enter. His mother sets Mei down on the bed and gets a heater. It is cold in the room but she sets it on a lower temperature due to her fever. She can't take medicine until she wakes up so, his mother leaves it at that. Makoto stays in the room with Mei. His mother exits as Makoto sits down on the tanami mat.

He bangs his head against the edge of the bed. He has kept his emotions in this whole time. Tears flow out of his eyes without remorse. They flow down his cheeks as he thinks about what happened. Haruka got into a car accident... Mei, is suffering and she doesn't even know what happened. She had to escape her mother because she was so scared...

Makoto smashes his fist into his knee. Despite the pain, he kept on crying. He felt this way when Haruka had fell into the river when they were younger. It killed Makoto to see Haruka in that state... And now, to see Haruka suffering from a terrible injury...

"Haru... Mei... I'm sorry that this had to happen to you... All of this... You two have been there for me when I needed help... But I can't do anything for you now... What am I supposed to do...?", Makoto asks helplessly. He knows no one can hear him... No one is listening... That is how he feels when Haruka and Mei aren't around. Completely alone and separated from the world itself...

* * *

A/N: Yes Mei and Rin are supposed to bond, but it will be soon I promise! Also, not to get confused, Mei and Rin aren't a ship in this Fanfiction. I'm not sure if I should ship her at all. Who should I ship her with?

Mako/Mei

Rin/Mei


	7. My Fault

Mei wakes up in the morning due to a loud noise in the distance. She flinches up and yawns. She is still exhausted because of the day before. Seeing her mother there, caused a small panic attack. She wants to see Haruka but, acting like nothing happened would be the best option. Because, she doesn't want Makoto to worry about her. It was all a dream anyway...

Mei hears a small snore next to her. When she looks to her right, Makoto is sleeping while leaning his head on the bed. He was keeling on the ground. He looked like he was crying as well. Mei sighs and ruffles his hair as he sleeps. She must have worried him a lot. His hair becomes messy. Mei chuckles.

Mei throws her legs over the bed and stands. She is in the guest room in Makoto's house. Normally, when they were smaller, she was afraid to sleep alone so she would crawl into Makoto's bed. Memories... All of them come flooding back. Her parents, Makoto's and then... Haruka?

Mei realizes what had happened last night. She woke up, in a hospital hallway... In front of Haruka's door? It confused her immensely. 'What happened to Haruka?', she asks herself.

Makoto lifts up his head slowly and opens his eyes. Mei smiles at the sight of him waking. "Morning Makoto." She kept a convincing smile even though it was a fake one that anyone can notice.

"Ah! Mei! M- Morning!", he stutters. She is very alive this morning... After yesterday, he was sure she would be traumatized over it. And she doesn't even know about Haruka yet either... Makoto notices a piece if hair hanging down stuck to his nose. He blows it away.

Someone calls Makoto's phone. His ringtone blares throughout the room. Quickly, he takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the flashing light on his phone. Rin. He flips it open. As he talks, Mei will shower.

"Hello?"

"Oi! Makoto! What the hell?! I tried to call you like, 15 times! I got worried! I was so close to coming down there and dragging you out of your house!"

"Oh... Sorry Rin. I just... Had a rough night."

"What happened? You actually sound beat."

Rin was right. He is still thinking about last night. "I uh. Just was organizing my thoughts and struck a cord or two..."

"Um... I don't know what the hell that means. Put it in words I can understand please?"

"Ah sorry... Let's just say I was terrified."

"Oh! I see. What for? Because of what happened to Haru...?"

"Yeah... There is more to it but I don't want to talk about it..."

"Uh... Anyway, why don't you come out? Get some fresh air? Your little friend can come too... Um... Mizushima!"

"Rin... I'm not-"

"Ah come on! We will go to Lawson's! Or some other place!"

"No Rin... Mei still doesn't know what happened to her brother. When she finds out, I want to be there with her. I'm not going anywhere..."

"Um... Want me to come down there?"

"Huh? What for?"

"I do feel bad for her. I mean, who wouldn't? I lived with her for a few days. She wouldn't talk that much. I would like to get to know her better and support her. I'm not a cold hearted jerk like I used to be."

"Rin..."

"I will be there in a few." The phone hangs up. Makoto appreciates the thought. He is a little surprised Rin wants to help Mei. But, he is also glad.

Mei eventually dries off after her shower and exits the bathroom with the towel still on top of her head. It is actually late in the afternoon. 1 or 2pm. Makoto's parents would be at work. Ren and Ran must have went to their weekly swimming lesson. Saturday. Nothing special...

Makoto eventually hears a knock on the door downstairs. "Ah! I will get it. That must be Rin." Mei watches Makoto pass right by her. She follows behind him like the shadow of a ghost. She is good at not being noticed by others. A talent that was learned 7 years ago...

When Makoto opens the door, it was, as he thought, Rin. His purplish hair is blowing with the strong wind. "Oi. Makoto." Makoto nods and smiles.

"Hey Rin." Makoto leads Rin inside. Rin looks around.

"Wow. It has been forever since I have stepped foot in this place. It hasn't changed. It still smells the same too. That is a little odd..." Rin's voice trails off as he follows Makoto through the house. He notices Mei is making something in the kitchen. Miso soup and boiled rice. Enough for 3 people too. Makoto smiles. She always put others before her.

Makoto sits down and Rin does the same. Rin is surprised that she is actually making breakfast for everyone. "Does she always do this?" Makoto nods.

"When she spent the night here, she would always make breakfast. She woke up bright and early just to do so. It wasn't a big one, but it was still something. My mother offered her money because she was kind enough to spend her own to buy things to make things, but she refused. Mei takes others before her. I always worried though..."

"Hmm? About what?"

"If she overworks herself or if she does this, so she can avoid all the torment in her life. And I'm sure the news we are about to tell her, will hurt her more than it hurt me to tell her..."

There is silence for the rest of the time Mei was cooking. When she gives the two silent boys meal, Rin's mouth is watering because it smells delicious. However, the two boys remain silent the whole meal.

After the 3 finish, Mei puts the plates away and she sits back down looking worried about the two.

"Are you okay? You haven't said a word since you came in." Makoto and Rin exchange glances. Makoto looks down at the ground for a few seconds then makes direct contact with Mei's worried gaze.

"I want you to know what happened to Haruka..."

"Wha? I thought what I saw... Might have been a dream... So it wasn't?!" Makoto shakes his head. Rin looks down. Makoto continues.

"You were so sick with a fever that Haruka wanted to get you some medicine. It was cold and snowing. Apparently, while he was walking back across the street, a car was sliding everywhere and hit Haru..."

Mei's eyes widen with fear. Her worst fear has been realized. Someone close to her, has once again gotten hurt because of herself. And it was the same person last time... Haruka...

"So, it was my fault then..."

Rin gets surprised at what she said. Makoto immediately reassures her.

"No no! It wasn't your fault!"

"So, it wasn't my fault hat he went out into the cold to get ME medicine...? He just went out there on his own because he felt like it? I hurt him again Makoto. I can't live with that! I can't even live with myself sometimes because I know I hurt him in the past! And what I did back then, made me have nightmares at night. Just the thought of him dying..." Mei stops. Tears overflow in her eyes as she runs off.

Rin is shocked. She hurt him once before? How and when? And how come he never heard of it? Was it permanent or something you can recover easily from? Makoto is sitting there very afraid. He hates seeing Mei hurt. Finding out this must have hurt her even more than he thought. She turned all the blame on herself. Makoto didn't even get the chance to explain that it wasn't life threatening.

"Mei... Please be happy...", Makoto whispers to himself.

A/N: so this won't be updated as much because I still have my other Fanfiction and I had a awesome dream about a new one I might whip up! Also, to all the readers who know my other fanfictions, I will be deleting Life and Savior. I have lost thought for them. Don't worry though! They will be back!


End file.
